Untitled
by Kinha Oliver
Summary: “Até que a morte nos separe você esta presa a mim pela minha alma”. U.A SasuHina - FINALIZADA -
1. Prólogo

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. A história foi inspirada em Shinigami Lovers da Autora Yuuki Ryou._

**UNTITLED**

_**Shinigami**_

"_Até que a morte nos separe você esta presa a mim pela minha alma"._

**O **dia hoje estava realmente bonito, uma chuva fina era vista pela janela do carro que agora estava parado enfrente a uma escola muito elegante, do bairro nobre de Tóquio. Era uma das melhores e mais caras escolas da região. Logo na entrada havia um imenso arco dourado com os dizeres "_Konohagakure no Sato_" que queria dizer _Vila oculta entre as Folhas_, um nome bastante engraçado na opinião de Hinata que com o tempo já havia se acostumado. Afinal estudava naquela escola de elite desde que se entendera por gente. Ao seu lado Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hanabi estavam esperando a saída de Hinata do carro.

― Hina... Vai demorar muito para sair do carro? ― brincou sua irmã Hanabi, que era muito parecida com Hinata exceto pelos cabelos que eram castanhos como os de Neji, e sua personalidade que era ativa e enérgica muito diferente da de Hinata.

― Desculpe. ― disse a menina sorrindo e olhando para os dois.

Chegando a entrada da escola, seguiram um extenso corredor por onde Hanabi e depois Neji se separaram de Hinata, que agora andava sozinha pelos corredores. Ao chegar à sala estava tudo como sempre. Inuzuka Kiba _discutindo _com Aburame Shino sobre animais, Nara Shikamaru dormindo, algumas meninas conversando (provavelmente sobre garotos), e alguns meninos falavam animadamente sobre o futebol e como normalmente ela fazia sentou-se entre Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Temari, murmurou um 'bom dia' para as duas e voltou sua atenção para o professor, que acabava de entrar.

Passado algumas horas deu-se inicio ao intervalo, e ela se reuniu com Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari e Ino. A conversa animada rolava solta, risadas e caretas eram feitas a todo o instante, aquele era o maior momento descontração onde se permitia rir e falar sem qualquer constrangimento. Com o toque estridente do sinal, anunciou que mais uma bateria de matérias estava por vir e um a um todos se levantaram até sobrar Shikamaru que soltou um _problemático _e levantou para seguir com todos para o prédio imponente.

Já havia parado de chover e o céu de novo estava pintado de safira, um azul precioso e límpido.

Em poucos minutos as aulas se encerrariam naquele dia, e ela poderia aproveitar para andar ao ar livre. Já que Neji e Hanabi teriam que ficar no colégio até mais tarde, ela iria a pé para casa. Assim que o sinal tocou Hinata arrumou seu material para sair, foi quando um Kiba sorridente apareceu oferecendo-se para levá-la em casa.

― E então o que me diz? ― perguntou o moreno ansioso.

― Tudo bem. ― disse ela vendo a determinação do amigo em convencê-la.

Embora a família de Kiba fosse tão rica quanto à de Hinata, quase sempre ele preferia ir para casa a pé. Tanto ele quanto Shino eram seus amigos de infância e tinha muito afeto por eles, e provavelmente teria para todo o sempre.

Enquanto caminhava com Kiba, Hinata notou como ele era alegre e descontraído '_tão diferente de mim...' _Pensou a Hyuuga. Subitamente Kiba olhou para Hinata seus olhos estavam arregalaram e uma expressão de terror estava estampada sem sua face.

― _Merda... _― murmurou ele entre dentes.

― O que houve Kiba-kun? ― perguntou Hinata olhando a expressão do amigo.

― Shino... Ele vai me matar!

― Por quê? ― perguntou Hinata sem entender a aflição do amigo.

― Shino me pediu para falar com a Tsunade, eu esqueci...

― Porque não faz isso agora? Aposto que se você correr você ainda consegue falar com a Tsunade. ― sugeriu Hinata.

― E _você_? ― perguntou Kiba olhando a amiga, não queria deixá-la sozinha.

― Eu posso esperar. ― disse ela sentando-se num banco próximo. ― Não vou sair daqui prometo.

― Tudo bem, então me espere!

Ela sorriu e fitou o amigo que agora já estava correndo em direção a escola. Enquanto esperava seus olhos se voltaram para as crianças que brincavam num parque que estava do outro lado da rua. Uma coisa que Hinata adorava eram crianças. Elas se divertiam com uma bola de futebol, soltavam risos e exclamações de alegria assim que fazia um gol. E numa dessas tentativas de fazer um gol à bola foi para fora do campinho e caiu no meio da rua. Os olhos de Hinata se dilataram quando viu que um carro vinha em direção da criança que havia indo pegar a bola no meio da estrada. E como movimentos ágeis, ela correu ao encontro da criança e a emburrou para fora do alcance do carro, mas ela mesma não conseguiu se desviar a tempo e o carro a golpeou em cheio.

Antes de desmaiar tudo o que escutou foi:

― Socorro! Chamem uma ambulância.

Numa rua próxima um garoto de ótima aparência olhava a toda a cena. Era alto e magro. O rosto fino e austero, cabelos lisos da cor do ébano e uma expressão séria, que fazia qualquer um que o visse se perguntar se um dia ele havia se permitido sorrir. Vestia-se completamente de negro.

― Hora de agir. ― disse em um sussurro rouco em direção a Hinata.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Poucos minutos depois do acontecido Kiba voltou para se encontrar com Hinata, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um amontoado de pessoas em volta de uma pessoa caída. Curioso ele seguiu até que ele pode ver cabelos negros azulados sob o asfalto.

_Thump... Thump..._

As batidas do seu coração estavam desreguladas e por um segundo parou de respirar, seus olhos se arregalaram para depois embaçar, com as lagrimas que estavam caindo por seu rosto transtornado. Hyuuga Hinata estava caída no chão, inerte e tão pálida quanto uma boneca de porcelana. _Aquilo _não podia ser real.

― Alguém conhece essa jovem? ― perguntou um dos para-médicos assim que colocou Hinata na ambulância.

― Eu... ― disse Kiba se levantando do chão onde estava até poucos segundos atrás.

― Ótimo. ― disse o para-médico, ele gesticulou para que Kiba entrasse na ambulância. E um pouco desorientado ele o fez.

― Ela vai ficar bem? ― perguntou um pouco depois. Sua garganta estava tão seca que parecia estar num deserto.

― Ainda não sabemos... Temos que esperar chegarmos no hospital para obtermos melhores exames.

O resto do caminho Kiba aguardou em silêncio segurando a mão dela e rezando para que ela ficasse bem e que não fosse nada tão grave.

Logo que chegaram ao Hospital, Kiba ligou para o celular de Neji. Precisava dar a notícia a todos. Em menos de meia hora Neji, Hanabi e Hiashi estavam na porta do hospital em que Kiba indicará. Com os olhos baixos Kiba olhou para Hiashi e murmurou um:

― Desculpe...

Antes mesmo de Hiashi dizer ou pensar qualquer coisa Neji (que estava muito nervoso) foi para cima de Kiba e o ergueu pela gola da camisa. Seus olhos estavam mais ameaçadores que o normal e num rosnado ele falou:

― Se acontecer qualquer coisa a Hinata-sama você esta morto.

― Largue ele, Neji-niisan. ― disse Hanabi segurando o quimono de Neji. ― Não foi culpa do Kiba-kun, foi apenas um acidente.

Neji logo largou Kiba que caiu no chão sem reação, ele não podia rebater realmente se sentia culpado. _Se_ ele não tivesse deixado Hinata sozinha nada disso _teria_ acontecido.

Seus pensamentos tristes e lacônicos foram interrompidos pela chegada de uma enfermeira que se dirigiu diretamente para o homem mais velho entre os três jovens. E com um tom baixo e contido perguntou:

― Hyuuga Hiashi?

― Sim... ― a agonia estava papável em sua voz. Embora seu jeito continuasse imponente.

― Hyuuga Hinata continua em coma, o estado e de risco e ela tem grande risco de...

― Quem esta aí?

― Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. ― disse o moreno. ― Eu sou um Shinigami. E com essas correntes sua alma esta selada a minha. ― ele se referia à grossa corrente que estava pressa Hinata e a si. ― mas em troca eu posso realizar um desejo seu.

― Isso é um sonho?

O moreno nada respondeu, delicadamente passou a mão pelos olhos de Hinata e quando ela os abriu de novo, viu que já não estava mais em um quarto de hospital e sim numa casa luxuosa e tão grande quanto a sua.

― Bem vindo, ― cumprimentou a velha senhora, que só agora Hinata havia notado. ― Uchiha-sama.

De súbito os olhos da velha senhora se voltaram para Hinata, e num tom de voz estranho perguntou:

― Quem é essa?

― Mump... Uma pessoa que era pra estar morta. ― disse ele friamente. Sem se importar que Hinata ouvisse.

Hinata estava atônita não entendia absolutamente nada.

― Então o que _vocês _estão fazendo aqui?

― O idiota do Kabuto, mandou buscar a pessoa errada. ― falou o Uchiha, podia ser ver uma ponta de irritação em sua voz. ― só estou passando para avisar que vou ter que viver na terra por um tempo.

― Cuidarei de tudo por aqui senhor. ― disse a velha senhora sorridente para seu "Senhor" .

Logo depois disso recuperei minha consciência e sai da área de risco.

Estava melhorando rapidamente, somente uma coisa me incomodava era _ele._

― Porque você não foi embora ainda? ― perguntou Hinata numa manifestação repentina de curiosidade.

― Nossas almas estão seladas por essas correntes, ― ele levantou as correntes para que ela as visse. ― e até que você se aproxime da morte ela não irá desaparecer.

Passando-se algumas semanas já estava de volta a minha rotina normal somente _uma _coisa havia mudado. Era _ele. _Depois de mais um dia cansativo de aula Hinata estava pronta para ir para casa dessa vez iria sozinha, sem Kiba ou Neji e Hanabi (que agora nem mesmo a deixavam respirar sozinha).

― Nossa... Que rapaz lindo. ― murmuro uma estudante.

― de que escola ele deve ser? ― perguntou outra também murmurando.

Muitos desses cochichos eram ouvidos no portão da escola. E logo Hinata soube o porque.

― O... O que esta fazendo aqui? ― perguntou Hinata tentando controlar a gagueira.

― Sou seu novo segurança, fui contratado por seu pai essa manhã. ― disse o moreno. ― Além do mais não tive alternativa. ― disse ele olhando para a corrente. ― ela não é tão longa a ponto de você poder ir a escola e eu ficar em casa. Por isso aceitei esse 'trabalho'.

― não sabia que os outros podiam te ver. ― perguntou a morena timidamente. ― No hospital...

― Posso ser visto somente quando _eu_ quero. ― disse ele interrompendo ela.

_"A corrente dos amantes nos juntou, é até que eu me aproxime da morte ela não desaparecerá"._

― E quando há sua hora chegar... Não se esqueça, você ainda tem um desejo. ― disse ele como se lesse os seus pensamentos.

― Um desejo? Como vai realizá-lo? ― perguntou Hinata corando.

― Feche seus olhos. ― ele colocou as mãos em cima dos olhos dela. – imagine o seu desejo. Agora abra seus olhos. Ela fechou e em poucos minutos os abriu.

― Não aconteceu nada... ― disse ela com os olhos muito abertos.

― é porque eu não posso realizá-lo a menos que você esteja perto da morte. ― lhe explicou.

― Ah...

O dia passou-se rapidamente e Hinata já estava a ponto de dormir quando sentiu que sua _corrente_ estava sendo puxada e logo depois sentiu que seu corpo tombava no colchão, enquanto sua alma estava sendo retirada para algum lugar. Minutos depois ela se viu em cima de um prédio e Sasuke também estava lá.

― Porque fez isso? ― perguntou Hinata ofegante e muito assustada.

― Só queria testar.

― Testar o que? ― perguntou ela notando que estava de camisola, e cobrindo-se com as mãos.

― _regra_ _número_ _um_: um shinigami _pode_ retirar a alma de seu corpo.

― mas o que...

― _regra_ _número_ _dois_: se você não retornar para o seu corpo em 24h você morrerá.

― o que? ― exclamou a Hyuuga assustada. ― e como eu faço pra voltar?

― _regra_ _número_ _três_: têm duas maneiras de você retornar ao seu corpo, a primeira é: você retornará espontaneamente ao seu corpo, e a segunda é... Você beijar um shinigami que te puxou, no caso eu.

― Não tem outro jeito? ― perguntou corando.

― Não. ― respondeu irônico, de súbito sua expressão mudou e ele murmurou. ― _Droga...!_

― o que ouve? ― perguntou Hinata também olhando para baixo.

― não é nada. ― respondeu ele apressadamente, desviando o olhar de um casal.

― Me diga, por favor. ― algo nos olhos dela brilhava, e chamava atenção do Uchiha.

― Esta vendo aquele homem, ― ele apontou para um homem de cabelos laranja. ― acompanhado com aquela mulher de cabelos azuis e uma flor na cabeça?

― Sim.

― ele vai morrer amanhã. ― disse ele fixado o olhar em um ponto cego.

― Mas... Ele parece estar tão bem... Não parece ter nenhuma doença. ― tentou justificar Hinata que ainda olhava o casal que parecia tão alegre.

― A saúde da pessoa não importa quando o final da vida se aproxima, eles cheiram a morte. ― Sasuke disse com desdém.

― então você vai tirar a alma daquela pessoa?

― Não... ― respondeu ele querendo dar fim na conversa.

― Até agora quantas almas você já tirou? ― perguntou Hinata curiosa para logo depois se arrepender da pergunta.

― Se eu te contasse, o que você diria?

― Eu... É... Bem...

― Deixa pra lá. ― o moreno falou sem qualquer alteração na voz, estendeu-lhe a mão e ela pegou-a. ― Vamos para casa.

Numa manhã ensolarada e quente, Hinata encontrava-se sendo arrastada por Hanabi sua irmã mais nova, que fazia questão de olhar e entrar em todas as lojas do shopping, subitamente o olhar de Hanabi se voltou para uma vitrine com vestidos variados, desde vestidos simples a vestidos de gala, o que mais impressionou e que na opinião dela, ficaria perfeito em Hinata, era um vestido roxo chegando às coxas, belíssimo, esculpidos por fragmentos de pedras semipreciosas, arrastando-a para dentro da loja Hanabi pediu o vestido e depois de muito falar ,conseguiu convencer Hinata a vesti-lo, assim que ela colocou-o a pequena soltou uma exclamação de satisfação e aprovação:

― Hina-neesan... Esta linda! ― falou Hanabi. ― Esse vestido ficou perfeito em você!

― Mas...

― Nada de mais Hina! Hey Sasuke-kun, Você não acha que ficou legal? ― perguntou Hanabi, a Sasuke que estava na porta da loja vigiando-as.

Virando a cabeça em direção da mais nova tudo que ele pronunciou foi:

― Murmp. ― respondeu ele entre monossílabos. Não estava nos seus melhores dias já que fora _obrigado_ a ir, tudo pelo seu trabalho.

― Já que o Sasuke-kun gostou vamos levar! ― disse Hanabi, sem dar muita importância para os lamentos e negações da irmã mais velha.

Ao chegarem ao caixa Hinata reconheceu rapidamente a mulher da noite anterior.

_"Essa vendedora... estava com o homem da noite passada..."._

― Aqui esta. ― disse a vendedora sorridente estendendo-lhe um pequeno embrulho azul, com o vestido. ― Obrigado por comprar em nossa loja. E voltem sempre.

Ao saírem do Shopping, Hanabi lembrou que tinha um compromisso, dando um sorriso de desculpas correu para estação de trem mais próxima. Assim que Hinata viu Hanabi saindo de seu campo de visão, virou-se para Sasuke, mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ao moreno, ela avistou a vendedora que até pouco tempo atrás estava na loja, antes sorrindo agora correndo e chorando. Algo grave tinha acontecido, Sasuke também estava olhando a mulher, ele parecia mais sério que o normal.

― Ele foi salvar uma criança, que caiu da plataforma de um trem. A criança ficou bem... ― ele virou a cabeça para mostrar a mulher que passava correndo por eles ― Mas o noivo daquela mulher não conseguiu sair a tempo. Era isso que queria saber não era? ― disse Sasuke, friamente.

― Porque ele tinha que morrer? Assim... Ele estava tentando ajudar uma pessoa... ― Como Hinata também havia tentando ajudar aquela criança. ― Porque ele não poderia ter morrido de morte natural?

― Porque está assim? Ele era só um estranho... Você nem mesmo o conhecia. – disse ele, indiferente.

Instantaneamente os olhos da Hyuuga adquiriram um brilho diferente, e não demorou muito para que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, fazendo-a apertar a bolsa com força. _"Como ele podia ser_ _assim?"_ Sem pensar em nada a morena saiu correndo. Não queria ficar olhando para aquele homem que não se importava nenhum pouco com os humanos.

― Sua idiota! ― gritou o Uchiha, furioso. ― Você sabe que não pode ficar muito separada de mim!

Hinata não se importou e continuou a correr. Mas a corrente apertou e a alma dela foi separada de seu corpo. O Uchiha foi mais rápido e usou seu corpo como escudo, para amortecer a queda do corpo da Hyuuga, beijou-a em seguida.

― Não faça coisas tão perigosas! Parece que consegui garantir a sua vida. ― disse o moreno, triunfante.

―Porque você me beijou? ― perguntou a Hyuuga muito corada, e tropeçando nas palavras.

― Era o único jeito de eu te acordar lembra? Eu já havia lhe dito. ― lembrou-lhe o moreno.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Hinata se viu irritada com alguém. Ela nunca ousou levantar a voz ou se fazer ser ouvida, por quem quer que fosse. Mas com Uchiha Sasuke era diferente, ele não tinha sentimentos, ele não se importava com nada nem ninguém. E isso a de alguma maneira afetava, e com um gesto impensado, gritou tudo que guardou durante anos, e anos... E coisas que estavam entaladas desde o momento em que o viu.

― Sasuke, você ficará comigo até o dia em que eu morrer não é? ― ela fez uma leve pausa para recuperar o fôlego. ― EU... EU não quero isso...! ― gritou a morena. ― Vá embora!

― Compreendo... ― sua voz estava perigosamente, calma. ― Se e isso que realmente quer. ― O Uchiha puxou com toda a sua força a corrente fazendo com que seu pulso sangrasse. ― Eu vou realmente desaparecer.

"_A corrente desapareceu"_

― Ei! Hina-chan. Está prestando atenção na aula? ― perguntou um Ino, sua amiga.

― Hã? ― perguntou Hinata, voltando sua atenção para Ino.

― O que ouve? Você terminou com o bonitão? ― perguntou a loira, curiosa.

― É terminamos. ― disse a Hyuuga sem dar muitos detalhes. Por algum motivo não queria falar que Sasuke não era seu namorado.

― Você não parece muito feliz com isso. ― falou Ino depois de analisar Hinata por alguns segundos.

― Não estou. ― no começo a Hyuuga achou que iria retornar a sua vida normal, doce engano... Sentia falta daqueles olhos ônix sobre si e de sua voz, tão fria e suave. Era duro admitir mais já havia se acostumado com ele, sempre perto. De algum jeito ele lhe passava segurança.

― Porque você não conversar com ele?

―... Como eu faço isso? ― disse Hinata, mas para si do que para Ino.

Hinata queria muito encontrar Sasuke, mas não sabia como, a corrente havia sumindo, nem sequer, sabia onde morava ou como fazia para chegar lá. Nunca fora tão rude com alguém em toda a sua vida e estava se sentido muito mal por isso.

Enquanto ela estava andando pelas ruas, as correntes reaparecem e juntando toda a sua coragem e força de vontade, ela começou a seguir o rastro da corrente, que ela sabia que a levaria até Sasuke. Quando chegou ao local, estava ofegante e seu rosto vermelho. Correrá bastante com medo de a corrente desaparecer novamente.

― Sabe por que elas são chamadas de corrente dos amantes? Porque elas desaparecem e aparecem conforme o crescimento de nossas emoções. ― explicou o moreno, que estava sentando no banco de uma praça. ― o mesmo vale quando você pede para que ela desapareça. E uma emoção tão forte e profunda, que tudo que ela tem que fazer é obedecer. ― podia-se notar o fascínio dele ao falar sobre as correntes.

Por um impulso atípico, ela o abraçou carinhosamente Sasuke ficou sem reação por alguns minutos, mas logo depois a afastou abruptamente, esta caiu sentada ao seu lado estática e ao mesmo tempo feliz, ainda não acreditava que havia tido coragem para abraçar Sasuke, este continuava a olhar o horizonte, sem se importar em olhar para a Hyuuga.

_"O corpo de Sasuke é tão frio...", _pensou a menina enquanto sentia uma leve brisa acariciar seu corpo.

― Não é bom você ficar perto de mim por muito tempo. ― disse Sasuke, fitando-a friamente. ― Um Shinigami¹ suga o calor dos seres vivos, chegando a matar se você ficar perto por muito tempo. ― disse ele, a arrogância em sua voz era papável.

― E... ― ela hesitou por um momento, antes de continuar: ― O seu machucado no pulso...? ― a preocupação podia ser notada em sua voz, doce e suave.

― Já está curado. ― disse ele, amostrando o pulso. ― Um Shinigami¹ não pode ser ferido. ― disse ele com seu tom frio. Mas que Hinata tanto sentiu falta. – Pelo menos, não tão facilmente quanto os humanos.

― Ah... Que bom Sasuke-san. ― disse ela sorrindo, aliviada.

― Vamos para casa. ― disse ele andando.

― Hai. ― disse ela sorrindo.

Algo nele havia mudado, Hinata podia jurar que Sasuke, assim como ela, havia corado quando ela o abraçará. E algo dentro do seu coração também havia mudado... Ela só não sabia o que... Exatamente.

Por nenhum motivo aparente, Hinata estava feliz, mesmo com aquele dia tão chuvoso e de nuvens carregadas. Estava olhando para o quadro negro, porém nem mesmo ouvia a explicação do professor. Estava em outro mundo, quando o grito de sua colega de classe a despertou de seus devaneios.

— Alguém se jogou do prédio! — gritou Tenten, e todos na sala pararam para olhar a colega de classe.

Um de seus colegas de classe perguntou:

— Será que morreu?

— Provavelmente. Já que são pelo menos uns sete metros de onde ela pulou. — respondeu Shino indo para a janela, como todos os outros alunos.

Assim como todos os outros alunos. Hinata olhou pela janela, bem a tempo de ver Sasuke correndo para a floresta que tinha dentro da escola. A menina não parecia ter nenhum dano aparente, logo alguns professores e alunos se aglomeravam em torno dela.

Quando todos desceram para verificar se a menina estava bem, Hinata subiu ao terraço para falar com Sasuke.

— Você salvou-a Sasuke-san! — disse Hinata, não contendo um sorriso de alegria.

— Não fique tão feliz; uma pessoa com tendências suicidas, — ele fez uma pausa e fitou a Hyuuga, para então continuar: — ainda tem o cheiro amargo da morte.

Hinata não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, como ele podia sentir o cheiro da morte mesmo estando tão longe? Ele realmente era um mistério.

— Evitar suicídios é um dos aspectos do nosso trabalho, não é teme? — perguntou um garoto de cabelos loiros espetados e grandes orbes azuis, aparentemente surgindo do nada.

"_Como é lindo", _pensou a Hyuuga assim que seus olhos perolados pousaram no ser loiro de grandes orbes azuis.

— Hei, você deve ser Hina-chan, né? Você está muito famosa no mundo dos Shinigamis. — disse o loiro colocando as mãos na cabeça e sorrindo. — Eu sinto pena por você ter ficando presa a um Shinigami¹ tão assustador, e imbecil.

Naruto nomeou a cabeça em direção a Sasuke que o olhou mal-humorado.

— Cala a boca, Naruto. — disse Sasuke entre dentes.

— 'Tá nervoso, teme? — perguntou Naruto, com intenção de irritar o moreno.

O moreno sorriu de canto de boca, um sorriso maldoso.

— Naruto agora que está aqui, deixo aquela menina sob sua responsabilidade. — disse Sasuke andando e arrastando Hinata consigo. Antes que pudesse se afastar o suficiente o loiro gritou-o:

— Ei! Espere teme! Aquela garota com certeza vai tentar se matar novamente.

— É, eu sei... Mas se você ficar perto dela tudo ficará bem. — disse ele sem para de andar.

Um pouco depois Sasuke parou e fez com que a Hyuuga fizesse o mesmo encostou-a na parede, e pela primeira vez Hinata viu uma expressão, que não fosse de indiferença estampada no rosto do Uchiha.

— Preste bem atenção Hyuuga, o fato que eu e você estamos conectados pela "amante de Thanatos"², significa que eles estão preocupados com o que eu faria se me apaixonasse por você. Então Hyuuga, em hipótese alguma se apaixone por mim, entendeu?

— Eu... Eu nunca me apaixonaria por você. — disse a Hyuuga, tão corada quanto um tomate.

— Feh... Assim espero. — ele andou deixando a Hyuuga sozinha. — E nunca se esqueça disso, não se apaixone por um Shinigami. Nunca.

Ele se afastou dela, deixando uma Hinata intriga e curiosa. Um pouco mais tarde quando voltava para classe, ela avistou Naruto, um tanto quanto perdido. Indo de um lado para outro do corredor, como se fosse uma barata tonta.

— Naruto-san... — disse a morena, chamando-o.

— Olá, Hina-chan. — disse Naruto com um de seus graciosos sorrisos. — pode me chamar de Naruto-kun.

— O que esta fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela um pouco surpresa.

— Estou procurando a humana que tentou se suicidar.

— Ah... Ela é da classe B. O nome dela é Haruno Sakura.

— Você poderia me levar até ela? — perguntou o loiro, um tanto envergonhado.

— Claro. — disse Hinata simpaticamente.

— Sabe Hina-chan, eu quero muito conversar com essa menina. Quero fazê-la entender que viver é uma coisa muito boa.

Eles foram caminhando até chegar à porta da sala da garota. Logo Naruto avistou a carteira da menina que tinha um jarro de flor, com varias pichações escritas: Morra. Aberração. Testuda. Seres humanos podiam ser bem cruéis quando queriam. Hinata também viu, mas não falou nada. Dentro da sala o trio de garotas comentava:

— Ah que pena que aquela esquisita não veio hoje.

— Você esta falando da Haruno?

— É, é essa mesma. Sabe? Eu pensei em como seria hilário se ela morresse.

— Quem sabe a próxima tentativa dela não de certo?

Do lado de fora Naruto e Hinata escutavam tudo, e ainda sim não acreditavam.

— Como elas podem ser tão cruéis? E dizer coisas tão horríveis. — se perguntava Hinata.

— Não sei... Eu realmente não sei... Mas nenhuma pessoa merece passar por isso. Eu queria muito visitá-la. — disse Naruto, e uma única lágrima escapou de seu olho direito, ele limpou-a rapidamente.

— Hum... Eu posso tentar ver se um dos senseis³ tem o nome do hospital. — disse Hinata, timidamente.

— Seria ótimo! — disse Naruto dando um enorme sorriso. — Você é demais Hina-chan! — falou o loiro contente.

"_Ele é tão diferente do Sasuke-san... É um Shinigami¹ tão... gentil..."_

Assim que as aulas terminaram, Hinata deu um jeito de escapar de Neji e Hanabi, para ir ao hospital com Naruto. Sasuke observa tudo de longe, sem que eles o vissem.

Pegando um ônibus, Naruto e Hinata chegaram rápido ao hospital e já estavam na porta do hospital quando Sakura passou correndo por eles, e acaba esbarrando em Naruto, fazendo com que a carta que Hinata ia lhe entregar caísse.

— Me descu...

— Sakura-chan... Eu... NÃO TE DEIXAREI MORRER! — gritou Naruto, interrompendo Sakura.

— Naruto-kun... Pare de gritar... — disse Hinata timidamente, enquanto todos ao redor olhavam para eles, e só então percebeu uma presença, fria e inexpressiva que caminhava em sua direção, seus dedos pálidos e finos seguravam uma carta. A carta que ela havia deixado cair. Perplexa tudo que o que pode murmurar foi um:

— Sasuke-kun

**_Continua_...**

_**Vocabulário:**_

**Shinigami¹ -** deus da morte. | **Amante de Thanatos² - **a corrente que os prende. | **Senseis³ - **professores.


	2. Shinigami

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. A história foi inspirada em Shinigami Lovers da Autora Yuuki Ryou._

**UNTITLED**

_**Correntes**_

― S-Sasuke-kun... O que esta fazendo aqui?

_"Oh... é mesmo... a corrente"._

Sasuke fingiu não escutar a perguntar de Hinata, pegou a carta que ela havia deixado cair e começou a lê-la em voz alta.

― Me perdoe, já não aguento mais, sou fraca...Por favor, me deixem apenas morrer. ― disse ele olhando friamente a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que ainda estava sendo "agarrada" por Naruto. ― esse testamento e bem casual Haruno. ― falou o Uchiha dobrando o papel. ― Mas teria sido mais útil, se você pelo menos escrevesse o nome das garotas que te importunaram. ― Sakura o fitou surpresa. Como ele sabia? ― Estou começando a me arrepender de ter te salvado. ― termina ele num tom gélido e casual.

― Teme! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas para a Sakura-chan! ― falou Naruto irritado pelo jeito do amigo.

― Eu só disse a verdade, Naruto. ― disse Sasuke, friamente.

― Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun... Parem com isso. ― balbuciou Hinata tentando parar a discussão, que estava prestes a se formar.

― F-foi... Foi você que me salvo? – perguntou a menina olhando rapidamente para Sasuke. ― um dos alunos viu um homem...

― Eu te salvei porque achei que sua morte seria inútil. Então se agarre à vida, você não sabe o quanto vai durar. ― Assim que acabou de falar, ele se afastou deixando Naruto e Hinata sozinhos com Sakura.

Algumas horas depois Hinata estava em seu quarto, e Sasuke estava junto (só que em sua forma Shinigami, onde só ela podia vê-lo). Naruto havia voltado para o mundo dos mortos para guiar uma, outra alma que havia falecido de morte natural.

― Sasuke-san...

― Não. ― disse o Uchiha automaticamente, sem nem mesmo saber do que se tratava.

― Mas... Você nem sabe do que se trata. ― disse a Hyuuga delicadamente.

Seu olhar para a Hyuuga era irônico, e demonstrou isso em seu tom de voz:

― Deixe-me adivinhar... Você quer visitar Haruno não é?

― É bem... Eu prometi ao Naruto-kun que eu cuidaria da Sakura-chan. Pelo menos para ver com ela está...

― Já disse que não.

― Então eu vou sozinha! ― murmurou Hinata.

― Você não pode ir muito longe sem mim, sabe tão bem quanto eu que as correntes não são tão grandes. Além do que, ela diminuiu bastante desde a nossa briga.

― esta querendo me dizer que eu não vou poder ir?

― exatamente. ― disse ele sorrindo satisfeito.

_"Isso é o que vamos ver"_

Sasuke tinha o poder mágico de deixar Hinata irritada, logo ela, uma pessoa tão pacifica, calma.

Nervosa, Hinata puxou a corrente, porém só serviu para puxar a Hyuuga para perto do Uchiha que estava deitado na cama. Fazendo com que ela caísse em cima dele.

― Hump... Parece que você tem a mania de cair em cima de mim. ― disse o Uchiha irônico. ― agora, por favor, SAI DE CIMA.

― Não! ― disse a morena calmamente, embora corada, não sairia dali até que ele disse que iria visitar Sakura, abraçando-o com toda a força, para que ele não pudesse tirá-la dali. ― não vou sair daqui até você decidir ir à casa da Sakura-chan.

O moreno suspirou, um humano podia ser bem determinado quando queria.

― Tudo bem... Eu desisto. Agora me solte. ― disse ele passando a mão sobre seus cabelos negros. ― Se você ficar assim, eu roubarei todo o calor do seu corpo, Hinata, e você acabara desmaiando ou morrendo dehipotermia.

― Féh! Porque eu tenho que segurar essa caixa de bolo? ― perguntou o Uchiha mal-humorado.

No caminho da casa de Sakura, Hinata encontrou uma padaria com lindos bolos e para não entrar de mãos vazias na casa da Haruno resolveu por comprar um. Agora estavam caminhando rumo a casa da rosada.

― Porque Sasuke-san é forte.

― Claro! ― murmurou sarcástico. ― Falando em visitar, você avisou a ela que nos vínhamos?

―... Esqueci... ― disse ela tocando os dedos, e atingindo uma coloração avermelhada.

― Ótimo, e se ela não estiver em casa?

― Ela estará Uchiha-san. "_Eu espero_" ― disse a menina tentando acalmar o moreno.

― Estou começando a achar que foi uma _péssima_ idéia eu ter saído de casa. ― murmurou o jovem Uchiha mal-humorado.

― Então não pense, Uchiha-san. ― ela sorriu.

―...

Ao chegar a um edifício charmoso, Hinata ficou admirada, era muito bonito e moderno. Chegou o numero que seu professor havia lhe dado e tocou a campainha, minutos depois Sakura atendeu:

― Oh... Olá Hina-chan e Sasuke-kun. ― disse Haruno sorrindo.

Num gesto abrupto Sasuke puxou Sakura com força, assustando-a.

― Nós trouxemos um bolo para você. ― disse o Uchiha de um jeito quase robótico entregando a caixa com o bolo à Sakura.

_"Não acredito ele conseguiu entregar o bolo?", _pensou Hinata surpresa.

― Naruto-kun disse que vem aqui mais tarde. ― disse Hinata sorrindo e tentando ser simpática.

― Que bom! ― disse a Haruno dando espaço para os dois entrarem. ― meus pais não estão em casa, mas logo chegarão.

― Sua casa é muito bonita. ― elogiou a jovem Hyuuga.

A o apartamento era aconchegante e moderno; a sala era enorme e decorada por belíssimas cortinas vermelhas, as paredes eram de amarelo claro e havia alguns quadros, o chão coberto por um tapete macio da mesma cor das cortinas ― laranja ― e um sofá bege, o ambiente era belíssimo e de extremo bom gosto.

― Obrigado. ― agradeceu Sakura. ― Querem algo para beber?

― Tem chá preto?

― Sim. ― disse Sakura indo para a cozinha com o bolo. ― Quer alguma coisa Hina-chan?

― Não, obrigado. ― respondeu Hinata. ― Sakura-chan é uma pessoa muito legal não é?

―...

_"Mal educado!",_ pensou a Hyuuga chateada.

― Será que o Naruto-kun vai demorar pra chegar?

―...

― Você esta parecendo uma criança mimada! ― respondeu Hinata agora um pouco nervosa.

― Porque você não me deixa em paz? ― respondeu o moreno ácido. ― Você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?

― Desculpe. ― disse a Hyuuga meia sem jeito.

― Murmp.

Quando Sakura voltou à sala com pratos de bolos e o chá preto de Sasuke, o clima se amenizou, Sakura e Hinata começaram a conversar, e quando Sasuke ia dar a primeira mordida no bolo à campainha toca novamente, dessa vez mais insistente.

"_Naruto..._", pensou o moreno aborrecido.

E um segundo depois teve a comprovação, Naruto estava sorrindo com as mãos na cabeça e gritando. Como sempre.

― Olá Hina e Sakura-chan... ― disse Naruto sorrindo gentil. ― Olá teme.

― Baka. ― respondeu Sasuke.

Um longo tempo se passou até que Sasuke resolveu ir pra sacada, deixando Hinata, Sakura e Naruto conversando. Estava tranqüilo pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida...Hinata... Ela era tão diferente das outras pessoas. Era tão doce, meiga... Gentil. Mas seus pensamentos foram tirados, pelo loiro que estava ao seu lado, gritando, novamente.

― Ei! Teme estou te chamando faz meia hora! ― disse o loiro com um semblante aborrecido.

― Sério? Não escutei.

― É percebi. ― um belo sorriso se formou na face de Naruto. ― teme...

― Não.

― Mas você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer. ― diz o loiro defendendo-se.

― É realmente eu não sei, mas seja lá o que for a resposta pra você é NÃO.

― Você gosta da Hina-chan não é?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Do lado de fora do apartamento, mas especificamente na sacada, o silêncio era sepulcral, somente o vento balançando nas árvores podia ser ouvido, Naruto aguardava ansiosa mente a resposta do amigo, que veio tão lentamente que ele achou que o Uchiha não iria responder.

— Não seja idiota Uzumaki. — disse Sasuke laçando um olhar gélido a Naruto, que não se intimidou.

— Uzumaki? – respondeu o garoto loiro franzindo a testa. — faz tempo que não me chama assim. _Teme_. ― provocou o loiro.

— Sabe que odeio que tomem conta da minha vida — disse o Uchiha impaciente.

— Só quero o seu bem Sasuke, ― balbuciou o loiro ― sabe que te admiro e o considero como um irmão. Só quero te ajudar.

— Pois não tente. Assim você só vai piorar as coisas. — disse Sasuke saindo da varanda, deixando Naruto, debruçado sobre o parapeito do apartamento.

— Desculpe-me. — murmurou o loiro tristemente para o nada, já que Sasuke já havia saído, e não poderia escutá-lo.

"_Pelo visto o teme não confia realmente em mim"_

Os pensamentos de Naruto divagarão, por fim resolveu entrar, mais já não estava com o humor de antes. Logo Hinata percebeu um clima tenso entre os dois, mas resolveu ignorar. A tarde passou muito agradável para Hinata, que estava muito contente em arrumar uma nova amiga. Elas até descobriram uma amiga em comum, Yamanaka Ino. Ao se despedirem Hinata, Sasuke e Naruto foram para lados opostos, pois ele ainda teria que ir para o mundo dos mortos, ainda teria muito trabalho a se fazer.

— Sasuke-san... Desculpe-me por hoje cedo. — disse Hinata se lembrando do acontecido na casa de Sakura.

— Não foi culpa sua. — ele não havia pedido desculpa, mas havia tentando ela percebeu.

— Você é o Naruto-kun brigaram?

— Não. — respondeu ele rudemente, querendo dar 'fim' a conversa, mas Hinata pareceu não perceber, e persistiu.

— Então porque parecia...

— Escute Hinata, eu estou realmente cansado, então, por favor, pare de falar e vamos para casa, _calados_, esta bem? — disse ele interrompendo a Hyuuga.

Hinata enrubesceu nunca fora tão curiosa ou faladeira, sempre fora quietíssima. Seu comportamento era exemplar, e elogiado por muitos.

Sem perceber ela apressou o passo, ficando um pouco distante do Uchiha, que não fazia a mínima questão de acompanhá-la.

O Uchiha a fitava de longe, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Andava pior que o costume. E sempre que olhava para Hyuuga Hinata queria beijá-la, abraçá-la, estar perto dela. Esse era um sentimento que ele não conseguia entender e por isso seu humor (que já não era dos melhores) piorava.

À noite o Uchiha demorou mais para dormir. Mesmo que quisesse o sono não vinha, e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, _nela_, sem alternativa ficou admirando as estrelas madrugadas adentro... Quando chegasse à hora de Hyuuga Hinata que escolha ele faria?

Em outra realidade, num lugar nem tão distante, Naruto lutava para manter sua pouca paciência intacta, coisa que era dificílima com uma ruiva histérica gritando aos sete ventos que queriam saber onde estava o seu querido "Sasuke-kun."

— NARUTO VOCÊ PRECISA ME DIZER ONDE ESTÁ O SASUKE-KUN...! — berrou a ruiva, histérica.

— Karin, em que parte do "NEM VIVO" você não entendeu? — disse Naruto pela milésima vez naquele dia. – Se for depender de mim você NUNCA vai descobrir onde o Sasuke está, é além de tudo, você sabe que ele detesta ser seguido, ainda mais _por_ você.

— Se você não dizer, eu descobrirei sozinha! — respondeu irritada, a mulher de cabelos ruivos, ajeitando o óculo.

— Faça o que quiser, ― o loiro deu de ombros ― eu não direi. — o semblante de Naruto era sério, o que poucas vezes acontecia.

— Tudo bem então. — o sorriso que Karin deu não agradou em nada a Naruto.

Karin era apaixonada por Sasuke, mas para Sasuke ela era apenas uma parceira de equipe. Nada mais que isso. Naruto a detestava, sempre que se encontravam brigavam.

_"Tenho que avisar a Sasuke que Karin esta atrás dele..."._

— Preciso da sua ajuda Juggo. — disse a ruiva olhando para o amigo.

— Não. — disse o moreno no instante seguinte.

— Mas... Juggo...

— Karin sabe tão bem quanto eu, que Sasuke detesta que fiquem atrás dele. Porque não o deixa em paz? — falou Juggo sem rodeios, nesse aspecto, ele era muito parecido com Sasuke.

— Porque ele é MEU noivo!

— Correção: você quer que ele SEJA seu noivo. — disse Suigetsu que acabava de entrar.

— Não se meta onde não foi chamado, verme! — ralhou à ruiva.

— Só estou te dando um conselho. — disse Suigetsu, sarcástico.

— Não pedi nada a você! Idiota!

— Puff. Faça o que quiser afinal o Sasuke odiara você no final.

— Estúpido! – urrou Karin saindo logo em seguida, deixando Juggo e Suigetsu.

_"Ela não percebe que o Sasuke nem se quer a olha". —_ pensou Suigetsu triste.

— Você ainda gosta dela não é? — perguntou Juggo analisando criticamente, Suigetsu.

— Do que esta falando?

— Você sabe muito bem.

— Acho que a convivência com a Karin esta te afetando. — disse Suigetsu também saindo.

Com uma determinação de ferro Karin foi a todos os lugares a procura de Sasuke, até que descobriu um informante que lhe garantiu que Sasuke estava em Konoha.

_"Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, eu estou indo"._

A cidade que de manhã era barulhenta; cheia de gente andando para lá e para cá. Agora, encontrava-se vazia, ou quase, pouquissimas pessoas eram vistas na rua, e Sasuke era uma dessas, não conseguia dormir, Hinata não lhe saia da cabeça, mesmo que quisesse.

Perambular pelas ruas mal-iluminadas, vilas sujas e mal tratadas, podia ser um risco para qualquer um, menos para ele afinal ele era um shinigami. Sem se importar com a sua segurança, continuou a caminhar e foi então que um loiro, nada sorridente apareceu. Pelo jeito não trazia boas noticias.

— Hey! _Teme_! — cumprimentou o loiro abanando as mãos.

— O que quer Naruto? — perguntou o moreno, objetivo e direto.

— Tenho noticias.

— E não são nada boas. — aquilo não foi uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação.

— Karin está vindo te 'visitar'.

— Féh. Você deu minha localização pra ela?

— Claro que não! — exclamou o loiro indignado. Mas que qualquer um, Sasuke sabia da antipatia que o loiro nutria pela ruiva.

― Tudo bem, aposto que há essa hora ela já descobriu o meu paradeiro. Mesmo assim, obrigado por me avisar, _dobe_.

― Já disse tudo que tinha para dizer, ― ele ergueu as mãos como num cumprimento militar, e sorriu ― agente se vê por aí teme.

O tempo não estava nada bom, uma tempestade estava para se formar. Poucos alunos eram vistos do lado de fora, alguns alunos conversavam, outros faziam o trabalho e outros dormiam. E Hinata estava apenas olhando para a janela e sonhando acordada.

— Ei! Hina-chan... Você vai com a gente para o Karaokê?

— Ahrm...? — perguntou, fixando a vista no moreno a sua frente.

— Eu perguntei se você vai querer ir ao Karaokê hoje. — sua voz saia rouca devido a uma pequena corrida. — E ai o que você me diz? O tempo está ótimo pra isso!

— Hum... Não sei... — hesitou — Posso te responder depois?

— Tudo bem. — consentiu Kiba nem um pouco animado.

"_Será que o Sasuke-kun vem me buscar?"._

Todos os dias desde que acontecera o acidente Sasuke vinha buscá-la. Embora ainda estivesse magoada com ele, só a presença dele a deixava feliz, seu coração palpitava e borboletas na boca do estomago se formavam. Mas Sasuke era sempre muito frio e reservado e aquilo deixa a Hyuuga desconcertada.

Mas como todas às vezes, ele havia indo levá-la para casa, era sempre o mesmo ritual. Ele calado e ela envergonhada. Estava reunindo coragem para falar com ele quando uma ruiva veio enérgica quase a jogando para o meio da rua.

— Sasuke-kun! — gritou, saltando em cima do moreno. — finalmente encontrei você!

— Karin... — falou sem qualquer emoção, e logo depois desviou abraço que o aprisionava.

— Vim ver meu noivo! — exclamou sorrindo, e aparentemente _muito_ contente.

Por um momento o coração de Hinata parou dentro do peito, e somente uma palavra se repetia como um mantra _"Noivo". _Aquilo era mesmo verdade?

— Não sou seu noivo Karin, e como você descobriu minha localização? — as últimas palavras foram de grande alivio para a morena.

— Eu pesquisei... — disse a ruiva muito feliz.

— Karin quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer? Saia do meu pé! Eu **não** te amo! Quando você vai entender isso? — sua voz soava tão fria quanto um iceberg.

— Mas Sasuke-kun... — sua voz era dulcíssima, enquanto tentava inutilmente abraçar o Uchiha.

Como se ela fosse invisível ele recomeçou a andar e Hinata o seguiu bem de perto, deixando para trás à ruiva confusa e atordoada.

— Não acha que foi rude com ela? — sussurrou Hinata, estava com pena da garota.

— Não. — ele continuou a caminhar sem ao menos olhar para trás. _'Karin tem que aprender!'_

Mesmo depois de Sasuke ir embora, Karin continuava lá, parada, tudo o que ela pode fazer foi sentar-se na calçada, olhando para o nada, quem sabe em busca de alguma resposta. Já fazia séculos (literalmente) que Karin tentava mostrar seu amor por Sasuke, mais este parecia não se importar. Por quê? Era sempre tão frio e impessoal. As poucas vezes que o vira sorrindo era quando estava com Naruto e mesmo assim era algo raro... Ela queria fazê-lo sorrir, porém ele não parecia ser da mesma opinião.

— Você não aprende mesmo não é Karin?

Ela sabia quem era, mas mesmo assim não queria olhá-lo, não queria que ele viesse que ela estava chorando. Ele iria rir dela, e dizer coisas como: eu te avisei! Eu disse! E tudo que ela menos precisava naquela hora era de zombaria vinda de seu pior inimigo.

— Vá embora Suigetsu, não estou boa para as suas piadas. — ela limpou as lagrimas com a manga de sua blusa, para que Suigetsu não visse.

— Porque Karin?

— Por quê? Você não viu o fora que Sasuke me deu! — respondeu cheia de raiva. _"Idiota!"._

— Não estou falando disso... Porque sempre é o Sasuke? Sasuke isso... Sasuke aquilo?

— O que há de errado com você Suigetsu? — perguntou Karin agora erguendo o rosto, e antes que percebesse seus lábios estavam sendo capturados por outros... Lábios frios como os seus.

O beijo era calmo e doce, que de súbito foi interrompido por Karin.

— Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, seu estúpido! — gritou Karin, assim que, com as mãos afastou Suigetsu.

— Você não sentiu nada? — perguntou esperançoso.

— Nojo! — disse ela tremendamente nervosa. — Nunca mais faça isso de novo está entendendo? Estúpido!

Logo depois ela marchou para longe dele deixando-o sozinho.

"_Será que você nunca vai perceber?_".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata estava certa, um pouco depois de chegar à casa grossos pingos de chuva caiam sobre a sacada fazendo um barulho incomodo. Ficar em casa _sozinha_ era tão aborrecido. Seu pai estava numa viagem de negócios, Hanabi ainda estava na escola, e Neji devia estar treinando no dojo ou na casa de algum amigo. E lá estava ela; sozinha na companhia de shinigami um ser _natimorto_. Seus pensamentos tediosos foram interrompidos pelo telefone que tocava num timbre insistente. Esticando o braço ela pegou o telefone e o colocou na orelha.

― Alô?

― Hinata? ― A voz grave do outro lado da linha fez com que Hinata a reconhecesse instantaneamente. Ela esboçou um grande e sincero sorriso, que aguçou a curiosidade do Uchiha que estava sentando numa poltrona frente à Hyuuga. Mesmo que por fora, ele permanecesse inalterado, por dentro estava ardendo de curiosidade... E de ciúme. Porque ela ria tão abertamente?

Apurando mais os ouvidos, ele voltou a se concentrar na conversa.

― Olá Shino-kun! – saudou delicadamente, e estranhou Shino não era muito de ligar para casa dela. Na verdade, ele não era muito de falar. Com um pouco de preocupação indagou: – O que ouve?

― Kiba está aqui me perturbando para eu te ligar.

Do outro lado da linha ela pode ouvir um chiado, provavelmente Kiba pegou e tampou o telefone com as mãos, mas mesmo assim ela pode escutar a voz de Kiba dizer um "Não era pra ter falado" e logo depois outro chiado. E não pode evitar dar um risinho.

― Desculpe Hinata. ― falou Shino em tom de desculpas, e em seguida voltou à conversa. ― Kiba quer saber se você vai ao karaokê. Ele falou que já havia falando com você mais cedo... Mais você saiu e esqueceu-se de dar a resposta...

Ela escutou mais alguns grunhidos de protestos, provavelmente de Kiba e o som alto de carros passando na rua. E de súbito seus olhos se voltaram para a poltrona a sua frente, onde Sasuke parecia fitar o nada. Parecia, porque seus ouvidos estavam completamente voltados para conversa ao telefone, e os olhos vira e volta a fitavam de soslaio.

― Claro! ― sua voz melodiosa ecoou do outro lado da linha. Embora eles não pudessem ver, fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

Do outro lado da linha o telefone foi puxado das mãos de Shino com brusquidão, e logo ela pode ouvir a voz eufórica e ofegante de Kiba.

― Quer que eu vá te buscar Hina-chan?

― Não precisa Kiba-kun. Não se preocupe eu posso andar sozinha. ― Ouve uma pausa de alguns segundos, onde Hinata só pode escutar a respiração de Kiba. Ele estava divido entre insistir ou não. O fato era que não lhe agradava deixar Hinata andar sozinha, ainda mais estando _quase _de noite. Por fim ele resolveu ceder, o karaokê não era tão longe da casa dela, assim sendo ela não correia perigo.

― Tudo bem. Mais tome cuidado, sim? ― Por mais que tentasse, não pode esconder a preocupação no seu tom de voz. E bufou ao ver que a tentativa de ocultar sua preocupação estava indo por água abaixo. Ele era transparente demais para encobrir seus sentimentos. E Hinata gostava disso nele.

― Pode deixar Kiba. – falou confiante. Assim como Neji e Shino, Kiba também era demasiado protetor, só que diferentemente dos primeiros, este não sabia disfarçar no mínimo que fosse. E isso fazia sempre uma situação engraçada e irritante.

Ao desligar o telefone, ela pulou do sofá e correu para as escadas, subiu até o quarto e pegou um casaco que estava em cima da cama, e um guarda chuva que estava junto à mochila escolar. E fazia tudo isso com Sasuke em seu encalço (era obrigado, pois a corrente havia diminuído significativamente). Foi só quando ela abriu a porta que ele recuou, não estava a fim de sair na chuva. Não que ele se importasse com a chuva, ele só não queria sair.

― Sasuke-san... Por favor. ― pediu suplicante. Sua voz suave e baixa veio como um murmúrio. Seus olhos claros brilhando numa intensidade assustadora e hipnotizante, tanto que o Uchiha ficou perdido neles por alguns segundos.

― Tudo bem, mais é só dessa vez. ― resmungou.

"_O que exatamente esta acontecendo comigo?"_, perguntou-se o moreno enquanto andava com Hinata pelas ruas de Konoha. Aquilo de jeito nenhum era típico de Uchiha Sasuke. Era como se o olhar dela o tivesse levado para outra dimensão. Ou algo tivesse sugado seu celebro e levando-o para outro lugar muito distante.

Ao chegarem ao Karaokê Hinata encontrou Kiba e Shino na frente do estabelecimento, pareciam estar esperando a um bom tempo. Ambos fitaram Sasuke com um misto de desconfiança e estranheza. Contudo, Shino permaneceu calado, um sinal característico dele. Diferentemente de Kiba, que, pois os caninos para fora em um gesto de raiva mal contida.

― Quem é esse Hina-chan? ― perguntou, e a exaltação em sua voz era visível. Ele estreitou os olhos para Sasuke numa ação intimidadora que não pareceu surtir muito efeito para o moreno, que apenas lançou um olhar gélido. O clima entre eles não estava nada bom. Podia se sentir uma carga negativa ao redor deles.

― Esse o Sasuke-san... Meu segurança... ― ela começou titubeando e tropeçando em cada palavra. Obviamente um sinal de completo nervosismo. Que tanto Shino quanto Kiba perceberam.

Kiba foi o primeiro a agir.

― Ele é estranho. ― afirmou sem rodeios. A expressão em seu rosto assemelhava-se muito a um sorriso de deboche. Por algum motivo desconhecido, insultar, mesmo que sutilmente, aquele _ser desprovido de cor_ lhe dava um imenso prazer.

― Kiba! ― exclamou Hinata, mais sua voz saiu tão abafa que mal pode ser ouvido pelos presentes.

― Então ficamos empatados. ―admitiu, sem esboçar qualquer reação. ― Você também é estranho. ― falou ele sem qualquer tom de irritação na voz, e fitou o rosto de Kiba que pouco a pouco foi ficando vermelho, mas não de vergonha mais sim de raiva.

Para evitar uma briga ainda maior, Shino interveio olhando para o amigo com o olhar 'você procurou por isso' e 'Pense na Hinata'. O olhar pareceu surtir efeito, pois Kiba se acalmou.

O restante do tempo foi bem agradável e divertido, embora às vezes Kiba tentasse alfinetar Sasuke, que não parecia se importar no mínimo e dava respostas calmas e a altura o que deixava o moreno muito irritado, porém não passou disso. Ao saírem do Karaokê, foram a uma barraca de doces caseiros. Já era bem tarde quando o grupo resolveu se separar.

― Hina-chan! Quer que eu te leve para casa? ― ofereceu-se Kiba alegremente. Ele gesticulou em um gesto de "Ein que tal? Diz que sim...". Porém, antes que Hinata pudesse achar uma maneira para recusar o convite sem ferir os sentimentos do amigo, Sasuke agiu.

― Não precisa; eu a acompanharei. Fui contratado para isso...

― Perguntei a _ela_, idiota. ― Kiba se dirigindo a Hinata. Podia se notar o estado furioso do moreno parecia prestes a entrar numa briga. Shino continuou quieto. Hinata ficou tão vermelha quanto um caqui. E dessa vez Sasuke num gesto possessivo puxou o ombro de Hinata e falou firmemente, olhando nos olhos castanhos de Kiba:

― Não quero que acompanhe a _minha _namorada até em casa. Para isso eu estou aqui. ― ele se virou para ir embora, mais, se voltou para Kiba e sorriu convencido. ― Boa Noite!

Kiba ficou sem fala por alguns segundos, olhou para Shino em busca de alguma ajuda e quando se voltou para falar com Hinata já era tarde demais, ela já havia indo embora com o moreno. Ele não havia entendido absolutamente nada.

Suigetsu havia chego um pouco depois de Karin no reino Shinigami, mas ele não tinha ido para casa não estava com vontade de encontrar Karin ou Juggo com seu sermão 'amigo'. Desde muito tempo Suigetsu tinha um carinho especial por Karin, mas era sempre um circulo vicioso: Ele gostava de Karin que gostava de Sasuke que nunca gostou de ninguém. E Juggo? Ele sempre assistia a tudo; calado. Ele assim como Sasuke não era um shinigami de muitas palavras, preferia falar com os animais a pessoas. Suigetsu estava realmente ficando cansado disso, até quando Karin gostaria de Sasuke?

― Ela é realmente cega. ― murmurou para o nada sua voz continha amargura e irritação. Ele olhava para o espaço ilimitado e indefinido que era o céu azul marinho sem nuvens, nem estrelas. Um final de tarde.

― Esta falando da Karin? ― perguntou uma voz a suas costas. Pego de surpresa, Suigetsu quase caiu da árvore que estava escorado.

― Uzumaki? O que diabos esta fazendo aqui?

Naruto nunca foi com a cara com nenhum membro daquele grupo, exceto Sasuke, que era seu amigo e companheiro de infância e falava somente o necessário com os membros daquele grupo em geral eram missões ou ordens. E como de todas as outras vezes; essa não seria diferente.

― Ordens. Estão te chamando no escritório, como você não estava em casa tive que te procurar. ― explicou divertido, no momento que Suigetsu se alinhava de volta ao troco da árvore e cerrava seus dentes pontiagudos.

― Entendi nanico, agora se manda daqui.

Naruto fez um sinal não muito educado e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

' _Até mesmo Naruto sabe?'._

Ele caminhou até uma grande porta de madeira branca, onde fica o grande escritório. Suspirando ele entrou tudo o que precisava era uma 'missão' para desanuviar a cabeça e colocar as coisas em ordem.

Karin chegou a casa exausta deitou-se na cama fechou os olhos e... A imagem do beijo que Suigetsu lhe deu não saia da cabeça. '_Maldito!'. _

Ela nunca havia sentido nada por Suigetsu, mas mentirá descaradamente ao dizer que sentia nojo do beijo que ele lhe dera. Era um beijo frio, verdade, mas que trazia sentimentos que nem mesmo ela sabia existir num coração _natimorto._

'_Bastardo'._

O humor de Karin que não era bom ficou ainda pior. E naquela noite tentou sonhar com cabelos e olhos negros inexpressivos, mais tudo o que vinha em sua cabeça era um sorriso sínico e palavras mordazes. Revirando-se na cama tudo o que ela podia murmurar era um fraco e raivoso:

― Te matarei Suigetsu!

_**Continua...**_


	3. Sentimentos

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. A história foi inspirada em Shinigami Lovers da Autora Yuuki Ryou._

**UNTITLED**

_**Dever**_

Hinata ainda estava chocada com as palavras do Uchiha, tanto que até aquele momento não havia trocado nenhuma palavra. Sasuke continuavam andando, alguns passos a frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Já havia parado de chover, o céu azul celeste ganhou um tom mais carregado de azul, quase negro, as pequenas e brilhantes estrelas davam um requinte especial naquele inicio de noite. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando começou a fitar costas fortes e pálidas que se movimentava por baixo das vestes, quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, ruborizou-se e balançou a cabeça. Por um momento ela achou as costas de Sasuke atraente.

Ao passo que iam chegando à casa de Hinata, Sasuke ia ficando transparente até ficar visível somente aos olhos da Hyuuga. Quando Hinata chegou à porta de casa e abriu-a, encontrou Neji com um casaco em mãos prestes a sair, Hiashi estava sentado lendo jornal, e Hanabi aparentemente estava na cozinha (dava para escutar barulho de talheres e copos batendo na mesa). Sorriu, e a expressão sólida de Neji pareceu diminuir gradualmente. Era obvio que ele ia sair de casa para procurá-la.

― Onde estava Hinata-sama? ― perguntou polidamente, no entanto, uma pontinha de preocupação podia ser vista.

Ela tirou seu casaco e o estendeu para o móvel de pequenos braços localizado atrás da porta, fez o mesmo trajeto com o guarda-chuva.

― Fui ao karaokê com o Kiba e o Shino-kun. ― explicou. ― Eu deixei um recado na geladeira, você não viu?

Gradativamente o rosto esbranquiçado de Neji foi adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada, pouco perceptível.

― Vi. ― respondeu serenamente, e suas bochechas aos poucos foram voltando à cor normal. ― Mas é perigoso você andar sozinha por aí... E está escuro...

― Eu já não sou criança, nii-san. Então não precisa me tratar como uma ― sua voz suave pareceu determinada e adulta do que alguns meses atrás. Ela gostava muito de seu primo, e não queria magoá-lo, porém sua super proteção às vezes a sufocava de tão maneira que ela se sentia presa.

― Me desculpe. ― pediu, com uma leve reverencia se retirou subindo diretamente para o seu quarto. E Hinata sentiu seu coração se aperta e sem pensar duas vezes, subiu atrás do primo ― com Sasuke bem atrás dela ―, bateu três vezes antes de Neji aparecer na porta.

― Eu não quis magoá-lo. ― ela fitou o primo por longos segundos, e ele suspirou em troca.

― Não estou magoado, Hinata. ― afirmou, escorou-se no vão na porta ― Só quero que você fique bem. Não suportaria se algo acontecesse a você... "_De novo...",_ completou mentalmente.

Espontaneamente, Hinata o abraçou. Por um momento ele quis afastá-la, afinal tinham que conservar a distancia entre eles como parte do regulamento, no entanto suas mãos pairaram no ar, fechou os olhos perolados e deixou-se envolver pelo abraço cálido e delicado, colocou as mãos nas costas da prima e a cabeça sobre a dela. Abandonou toda e qualquer reserva e ficaram ali, como se nada mais existisse. Um dos poucos momentos em que poderia ter a presença de Hinata sem os olhares alheiros.

Farto da cena, Sasuke se afastou e as correntes desapareceram.

Mesmo que o risco de um novo suicídio tivesse diminuído a zero, ele continuava noite a pós noite, vigiando-a. Se os conselheiros o descobrissem estaria em uma seria encrenca ― coisa que ele não ligava ao mínimo ― já que estava sempre metido em problemas.

Suspirou e continuou a olhá-la pela fresta da janela, ela estava sentanda sob uma penteadeira belíssima de vidro, os frascos de perfumes, cremes e maquiagens estavam perfeitamente alinhados, ela se olhava no espelho e passava a escova sob os cabelos rosados.

Sakura se levantou e foi até a janela, o primeiro impulso de Naruto foi se esconder ― um ato desnecessário ― já que ela não podia vê-lo. Em seguida passou a admirá-la.

A noite gélida fez com que o corpo quente de Sakura se arrepiasse, mas ela não ligou e continuou parada fitando os astros luminosos. A imagem parecia tão linda aos olhos de Naruto que ele teve vontade de chegar mais perto, de se aproximar mesmo que fosse o mínimo. E assim o fez. Esgueirando sob a escuridão ele chegou até ela, sentou-se na sacada e tocou levemente em seu rosto, não que ela pudesse sentir, mais ainda sim era um gesto de carinho.

Ficou algum tempo admirando-a em silêncio.

― Sakura... ― ele sussurrou seu sorriso resplandecia tão intensamente que poderia iluminar até o ser mais sombrio. E para seu maior espanto a voz feminina soou, baixa, mais alta o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir:

― Naruto...

Abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente. Frente a ele encontravam-se os seus superiores cada qual sentando em sua cadeira feita de metal amarelo conhecido pelos humanos como ouro. Fez uma careta e em seguida fez reverencia formal, deu alguns passos para a cadeira mais próxima, sentou-se e esperou até que os mais velhos dos anciões desse início aquela sessão, que ele previa, seria longa.

Suigetsu já estava aborrecido por ter que ficar tanto tempo escutando algo que não lhe importa. Então se desligou completamente no que eles diziam, sua mente começou a divagar até que parou no ponto ruivo, Karin. Há essa hora, ela devia estar maldizendo todos os palavrões que ela conhecia contra ele. Esse pensamento _quase_ o fez sorrir, sacudiu a cabeça e tentou prestar atenção no que os seus superiores diziam. Era melhor não pensar nela, pelo menos por enquanto.

― Então você está de acordo? ― perguntou o homem de aparência enrugado. Sua voz ecoou por toda a sala, e alguns pares de olhos se voltaram para Suigetsu à espera de uma resposta, por um momento ele ficou perdido.

― Hum... Sim. ― respondeu distraidamente. Todos soltaram exclamações de alivio e contentamento. A expressão do mais velho abrandou e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enrugados.

― Então, você Suigetsu está oficialmente no caso Hyuuga. Você dará fim à existência de Hyuuga Hinata.

_Ele, definitivamente, tinha que prestar mais atenção ao que aqueles velhos traiçoeiros diziam._

Kiba apoiou suas mãos nas laterais da pia e olhou intensamente dentro dos olhos castanhos refletidos no espelho. Eram belos olhos castanhos. Um rosto bonito, que seus curtos cabelos castanhos realçavam. Era bonito. Então porque diabos; Hinata havia escolhido aquele protótipo de fantasma?

Raivoso, deu as costas ao espelho do banheiro e saiu para encontrar com seu amigo. Shino suspirou, ele ainda estava inconformado.

― Ei, Shino! Ele não era para ser SÓ o segurança dela? ― perguntou. Saltou na cama do amigo, Shino soltou um suspiro leve, e olhou para o amigo que pulava sem parar em sua cama.

― Tecnicamente; sim. Mas quando uma pessoa se apaixona isso não importa muito. ― explicou e torceu para que aquilo entrasse, de uma vez por todas, na cabeça do amigo. Subitamente Kiba ficou sério, parou de pular na cama e perguntou para o amigo:

― O que aquele cara tem que eu não tenho? ― continuou, sem esperar a resposta do amigo, começou a enumerar os defeitos do Uchiha e por fim terminou num muxoxo: ― Sabe, ele não é bonito. ― murmurou e olhou para Shino para ouvir uma confirmação que não veio. ― Tudo bem... Ele pode ser bonito... Mais eu também sou ― vendo a falta de resposta do amigo resolveu insistir ― não é?

― É. ― afirmou sem muito entusiasmo. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Sua cabeça estava uma completa desordem, estava com sono ― havia dormindo tremendamente mal à noite ―, estava mal humorada, e o pior de tudo, estava sentido falta do imbecil que atormenta todas as suas malditas manhãs. Primeiro se declara para ela, e logo depois some? O que ele estava pretendendo fazer com ela? Transformar seu celebro em geléia?

― Se ele pensa que eu vou cair na dele, Ah! Pode esperar sentado! ― resmungou enquanto mastigava um pedaço de comida. Juggo a olhava sem proferir uma palavra, era melhor não se meter com o bando de loucas a sua volta, e era por essas e por outras que ele preferia conversar com os animas. Pelo menos eles não gritavam do nada.

Sasuke havia dobrando suas longas pernas numa espécie de posição de lótus pela metade. As costas eretas e os braços cruzados indicavam impaciência. Já fazia meia hora que ele estava esperando o loiro naquele cubículo que ele chamava de apartamento. Suspirou. "Tudo bem" pensou, ele não estava com pressa mesmo, poderia esperar. Segundos depois sentiu suas pálpebras começou a ficarem pesadas, o sono estava quase tomando conta do seu corpo, quando a voz estridente do loiro soou por todo o pequeno apartamento:

― HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! ― gritou. ― O que você 'ta fazendo aqui? ― Naruto riu, colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e falou num tom divertido: ― Você estava quase dormindo!

― Hm... Pare de gritar, idiota! ― exclamou irritando, desdobrou as pernas e levantou. Seus olhos se cruzaram por uma fração de segundos e logo a expressão a alegre do loiro se transformou em preocupação. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

― O que ouve?

Hinata ainda estava chocada com as palavras do Uchiha, tanto que até aquele momento não havia trocado nenhuma palavra. Sasuke continuavam andando, alguns passos a frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Já havia parado de chover, o céu azul celeste ganhou um tom mais carregado de azul, quase negro, as pequenas e brilhantes estrelas davam um requinte especial naquele inicio de noite. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando começou a fitar costas fortes e pálidas que se movimentava por baixo das vestes, quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, ruborizou-se e balançou a cabeça. Por um momento ela achou as costas de Sasuke atraente.

Ao passo que iam chegando à casa de Hinata, Sasuke ia ficando transparente até ficar visível somente aos olhos da Hyuuga. Quando Hinata chegou à porta de casa e abriu-a, encontrou Neji com um casaco em mãos prestes a sair, Hiashi estava sentado lendo jornal, e Hanabi aparentemente estava na cozinha (dava para escutar barulho de talheres e copos batendo na mesa). Sorriu, e a expressão sólida de Neji pareceu diminuir gradualmente. Era obvio que ele ia sair de casa para procurá-la.

― Onde estava Hinata-sama? ― perguntou polidamente, no entanto, uma pontinha de preocupação podia ser vista.

Ela tirou seu casaco e o estendeu para o móvel de pequenos braços localizado atrás da porta, fez o mesmo trajeto com o guarda-chuva.

― Fui ao karaokê com o Kiba e o Shino-kun. ― explicou. ― Eu deixei um recado na geladeira, você não viu?

Gradativamente o rosto esbranquiçado de Neji foi adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada, pouco perceptível.

― Vi. ― respondeu serenamente, e suas bochechas aos poucos foram voltando à cor normal. ― Mas é perigoso você andar sozinha por aí... E está escuro...

― Eu já não sou criança, nii-san. Então não precisa me tratar como uma ― sua voz suave pareceu determinada e adulta do que alguns meses atrás. Ela gostava muito de seu primo, e não queria magoá-lo, porém sua super proteção às vezes a sufocava de tão maneira que ela se sentia presa.

― Me desculpe. ― pediu, com uma leve reverencia se retirou subindo diretamente para o seu quarto. E Hinata sentiu seu coração se aperta e sem pensar duas vezes, subiu atrás do primo ― com Sasuke bem atrás dela ―, bateu três vezes antes de Neji aparecer na porta.

― Eu não quis magoá-lo. ― ela fitou o primo por longos segundos, e ele suspirou em troca.

― Não estou magoado, Hinata. ― afirmou, escorou-se no vão na porta ― Só quero que você fique bem. Não suportaria se algo acontecesse a você... "_De novo...",_ completou mentalmente.

Espontaneamente, Hinata o abraçou. Por um momento ele quis afastá-la, afinal tinham que conservar a distancia entre eles como parte do regulamento, no entanto suas mãos pairaram no ar, fechou os olhos perolados e deixou-se envolver pelo abraço cálido e delicado, colocou as mãos nas costas da prima e a cabeça sobre a dela. Abandonou toda e qualquer reserva e ficaram ali, como se nada mais existisse. Um dos poucos momentos em que poderia ter a presença de Hinata sem os olhares alheiros.

Farto da cena, Sasuke se afastou e as correntes desapareceram.

Mesmo que o risco de um novo suicídio tivesse diminuído a zero, ele continuava noite a pós noite, vigiando-a. Se os conselheiros o descobrissem estaria em uma seria encrenca ― coisa que ele não ligava ao mínimo ― já que estava sempre metido em problemas.

Suspirou e continuou a olhá-la pela fresta da janela, ela estava sentanda sob uma penteadeira belíssima de vidro, os frascos de perfumes, cremes e maquiagens estavam perfeitamente alinhados, ela se olhava no espelho e passava a escova sob os cabelos rosados.

Sakura se levantou e foi até a janela, o primeiro impulso de Naruto foi se esconder ― um ato desnecessário ― já que ela não podia vê-lo. Em seguida passou a admirá-la.

A noite gélida fez com que o corpo quente de Sakura se arrepiasse, mas ela não ligou e continuou parada fitando os astros luminosos. A imagem parecia tão linda aos olhos de Naruto que ele teve vontade de chegar mais perto, de se aproximar mesmo que fosse o mínimo. E assim o fez. Esgueirando sob a escuridão ele chegou até ela, sentou-se na sacada e tocou levemente em seu rosto, não que ela pudesse sentir, mais ainda sim era um gesto de carinho.

Ficou algum tempo admirando-a em silêncio.

― Sakura... ― ele sussurrou seu sorriso resplandecia tão intensamente que poderia iluminar até o ser mais sombrio. E para seu maior espanto a voz feminina soou, baixa, mais alta o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir:

― Naruto...

Abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente. Frente a ele encontravam-se os seus superiores cada qual sentando em sua cadeira feita de metal amarelo conhecido pelos humanos como ouro. Fez uma careta e em seguida fez reverencia formal, deu alguns passos para a cadeira mais próxima, sentou-se e esperou até que os mais velhos dos anciões desse início aquela sessão, que ele previa, seria longa.

Suigetsu já estava aborrecido por ter que ficar tanto tempo escutando algo que não lhe importa. Então se desligou completamente no que eles diziam, sua mente começou a divagar até que parou no ponto ruivo, Karin. Há essa hora, ela devia estar maldizendo todos os palavrões que ela conhecia contra ele. Esse pensamento _quase_ o fez sorrir, sacudiu a cabeça e tentou prestar atenção no que os seus superiores diziam. Era melhor não pensar nela, pelo menos por enquanto.

― Então você está de acordo? ― perguntou o homem de aparência enrugado. Sua voz ecoou por toda a sala, e alguns pares de olhos se voltaram para Suigetsu à espera de uma resposta, por um momento ele ficou perdido.

― Hum... Sim. ― respondeu distraidamente. Todos soltaram exclamações de alivio e contentamento. A expressão do mais velho abrandou e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enrugados.

― Então, você Suigetsu está oficialmente no caso Hyuuga. Você dará fim à existência de Hyuuga Hinata.

_Ele, definitivamente, tinha que prestar mais atenção ao que aqueles velhos traiçoeiros diziam._

Kiba apoiou suas mãos nas laterais da pia e olhou intensamente dentro dos olhos castanhos refletidos no espelho. Eram belos olhos castanhos. Um rosto bonito, que seus curtos cabelos castanhos realçavam. Era bonito. Então porque diabos; Hinata havia escolhido aquele protótipo de fantasma?

Raivoso, deu as costas ao espelho do banheiro e saiu para encontrar com seu amigo. Shino suspirou, ele ainda estava inconformado.

― Ei, Shino! Ele não era para ser SÓ o segurança dela? ― perguntou. Saltou na cama do amigo, Shino soltou um suspiro leve, e olhou para o amigo que pulava sem parar em sua cama.

― Tecnicamente; sim. Mas quando uma pessoa se apaixona isso não importa muito. ― explicou e torceu para que aquilo entrasse, de uma vez por todas, na cabeça do amigo. Subitamente Kiba ficou sério, parou de pular na cama e perguntou para o amigo:

― O que aquele cara tem que eu não tenho? ― continuou, sem esperar a resposta do amigo, começou a enumerar os defeitos do Uchiha e por fim terminou num muxoxo: ― Sabe, ele não é bonito. ― murmurou e olhou para Shino para ouvir uma confirmação que não veio. ― Tudo bem... Ele pode ser bonito... Mais eu também sou ― vendo a falta de resposta do amigo resolveu insistir ― não é?

― É. ― afirmou sem muito entusiasmo. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Sua cabeça estava uma completa desordem, estava com sono ― havia dormindo tremendamente mal à noite ―, estava mal humorada, e o pior de tudo, estava sentido falta do imbecil que atormenta todas as suas malditas manhãs. Primeiro se declara para ela, e logo depois some? O que ele estava pretendendo fazer com ela? Transformar seu celebro em geléia?

― Se ele pensa que eu vou cair na dele, Ah! Pode esperar sentado! ― resmungou enquanto mastigava um pedaço de comida. Juggo a olhava sem proferir uma palavra, era melhor não se meter com o bando de loucas a sua volta, e era por essas e por outras que ele preferia conversar com os animas. Pelo menos eles não gritavam do nada.

Sasuke havia dobrando suas longas pernas numa espécie de posição de lótus pela metade. As costas eretas e os braços cruzados indicavam impaciência. Já fazia meia hora que ele estava esperando o loiro naquele cubículo que ele chamava de apartamento. Suspirou. "Tudo bem" pensou, ele não estava com pressa mesmo, poderia esperar. Segundos depois sentiu suas pálpebras começou a ficarem pesadas, o sono estava quase tomando conta do seu corpo, quando a voz estridente do loiro soou por todo o pequeno apartamento:

― HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! ― gritou. ― O que você 'ta fazendo aqui? ― Naruto riu, colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e falou num tom divertido: ― Você estava quase dormindo!

― Hm... Pare de gritar, idiota! ― exclamou irritando, desdobrou as pernas e levantou. Seus olhos se cruzaram por uma fração de segundos e logo a expressão a alegre do loiro se transformou em preocupação. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

― O que ouve?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0**

Já tinha o veredicto na ponta da língua, mas preferiu manter um suspense. Ver a expressão aflita de Sasuke era apenas um bônus adicional. O moreno continuava sentando, porém, agora seus joelhos estavam retos e as mãos frias esticadas sobre o tronco.

― Merda, Naruto, fala logo! ― rosnou angustiado. Se não fosse um ser natimorto provavelmente estaria suando, e apertando as mãos de nervosismo. Ou talvez não, afinal aquele era Uchiha Sasuke.

― Puff. Você devia ser mais agradecido. Eu como seu amigo estou disposto a te ajudar e você me responde assim? ― repentinamente os olhos de Sasuke ficaram escarlates, a impaciência já estava tomando conta de si. ― Também eu vou contar. ― num abrir e fechar, os olhos de Sasuke já haviam voltado à normalidade. ― O negocio é simples, você o grande queridinho do conselho, está apaixonado por Hyuuga Hinata. Que por sinal era a garota que você tinha que matar. Ah! Você está numa **grande** encrenca.

― E o que eu faço?

O loiro deu de ombros. Aquela resposta ele também queria saber.

― Acho que você vai ter que esperar. Ou... ― pausa dramática ― Ou você pode se declarar para ela.

― Que espécie de louco você acha que eu sou?

― Um apaixonado. Além do mais você não perde nada tentando não é?

― Claro que perco! Você sabe muito bem as regras Naruto.

― Sei, sei. ― Naruto revira os olhos e coloca as mãos para cima. ― Se você se apaixona por um humano, e em qualquer hipótese declarar-se ao mesmo, você perderá suas asas e se transformará em cinzas. E a mesma regra vale, caso você queira salvar seu humano da morte. ― um olhar sínico passou do loiro para o moreno. ― Esqueci de alguma coisa?

― Não. Pelo menos uma coisa você gravou corretamente. ― comentou com sarcasmo. Um sorriso _quase_ sincero. ― Isso vindo do pior aluno da escola Shinigami é realmente um milagre.

― Bastardo!

― Finalmente eu te encontrei! ― desabafou a ruiva. Tinha percorrido todo o mundo Shinigami a procura do garoto, mas este parecia ter desaparecido.

― Hn. Karin? O que você está fazendo aqui?

― O que eu estou fazendo aqui? ― repetiu indignada e apontou um dedo acusador. ― Primeiro você me beija, depois se declara, eee... Logo depois some! O que você espera que eu faça?

― Pelo que eu me lembre. Foi você que disse para eu me mandar, que o meu beijo era repulsivo e que você era e sempre seria apaixonada pelo Sasuke! ― terminou sarcástico. Era miseravelmente difícil entender uma mulher, ainda mais está mulher sendo a Karin.

― Mas uma pessoa não pode simplesmente beijar a outra se declarar e desistir! Isso é ridículo!

― Ridículo, Karin, é você correr atrás de alguém que **nunca** te deu esperança. E que sempre te tratou com indiferença!

― Mais você não era muito diferente! ― acusou. ― Sempre fazia piadinhas maldosas, e ria de mim.

― Urfh. Você é uma idiota mesmo, pelo jeito eu tenho que explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

Suigetsu manejou a espada, e só então Karin notou que ele estava pronto para matar. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e o mirou curiosa.

― Você foi chamado pelo conselho?

― Sim. ― ele olhou um relógio de pulso ― Falando nisso já estou atrasado.

Sem mais, ele desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando uma Karin muito curiosa para trás.

Subitamente Hinata sentiu frio, um frio que nenhuma manta poderia esquentar. Seu coração congelou ao seu dar conta que a corrente que a ligava a Sasuke havia desaparecido. Sentiu um vazio diferente da outra vez, um vazio ainda mais profundo. Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar para Neji não perceber o quão nervosa estava. Quando já estava confiante o suficiente separou-se do abraço, ficou na ponta dos pés beijou-lhe no rosto.

― Acho que já esta na hora de dormir. ― disse carinhosamente, deu uma última olhada para Neji, sorriu-lhe e antes de fechar a portar murmurou: ― Boa noite.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, deixou seu olhar percorreu cada canto do quarto, não deixou nada sair do seu campo de visão. Para sua angústia, estava tudo lá, menos Sasuke. Suas pernas fraquejaram, e ainda encostada sob a porta, ela escorregou lentamente até chegar ao chão. Seu coração martelava, lagrimas começaram a brotar, ela não conseguia pensar. Sua mente estava em branco. E algo não estava certo, no fundo do seu coração ela sentia.

― Hyuuga Hinata. ― a morena sobressaltou ao ouvir o nome tão perto de si, virou e viu um ser translúcido estava ao seu lado. Tinha cabelos verdes, roupas e asas negras, uma espada, aparentemente pesada. ― Você tem um desejo. Eu vim lhe buscar.

Rapidamente Hinata se afastou da porta, seu coração batia acelerado. E sua mente chamava por Sasuke. Não queria morrer, não daquele jeito, não pelas mãos de outra pessoal. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quanto sentiu a corrente fria sobre sua pele, e Sasuke ao seu lado.

― O que está fazendo aqui? Suigetsu?

― O conselho mandou que eu viesse tomar a vida de Hyuuga Hinata.

― O que...? ― por um momento ele perdeu a fala. ― Impossível! Eles não podem...! ― as palavras inconclusivas bailavam pelo ar, mesmo assim Suigetsu pode entender o que o moreno queria dizer. No relatório que lhe deram, Hinata tinha no mínimo mais dez anos de vida. Mas ele não era pago para questionar os velhos, tudo o que tinha que fazer era obedecer a tal ordem.

― Sinto muito, Sasuke. ― as palavras não carregavam pena, ou dor, apenas uma constatação de que aquilo não poderia ser mudado.

― Você não vai tocar nela! ― declarou o moreno, beirando o nervosismo jamais visto por nenhum dos dois. Os olhos negros transmitiam um brilho ameaçador; assassino.

Hinata olhava a cena horrorizada sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Suigetsu estava irritado pela situação que fora obrigado a participar e Sasuke estava nervoso e pela primeira vez sem saber o que fazer. Então, palavras de muito tempo atrás vieram a sua mente.

"_O único jeito de salvar seu humano e colocando-se em seu lugar_" Era isso!

Seu olhar passou do garoto a morena. Um sorriso curto aflorou em seus lábios, se alguém, há alguns meses atrás lhe dissesse que tudo isso iria acontecer, ele provavelmente não acreditaria.

― Eu vou resolver isso. Enquanto isso, não a toque. ― a advertência era obvia. Ele se virou para Hinata. ― Eu voltarei logo. Não se preocupe.

Com uma fumaça densa ele desapareceu. Suigetsu ficou sem saber o que fazer olhou de Hinata para o lugar onde Sasuke estava, e suspirou. Não poderia desobedecer a ordem do conselho, tão pouco poderia ir contra a advertência de Sasuke. Tudo o que ele poderia fazer era esperar. Hinata por outro lado estava nervosa, suas mãos suavam e sem nenhum motivo aparente, tinha vontade de chorar. Porém se segurou. Confiaria em Sasuke, mesmo que seu coração vociferasse que algo estava errado na expressão apática do moreno.

Passou rapidamente pelas enormes portas do conselho, não cumprimentou nem olhou para ninguém. Não tinha tempo para isso agora. Já tinha tomado sua decisão, e faria tudo para alcançar seu objetivo. Quando passou pela última porta, o olhar do conselho recaiu sobre ele. O conselheiro mais velho o olhou com algum tipo de aversão, a mulher inspecionou-o de cima a baixo como se fosse um inseto insignificante, o homem de cabelos prateados o olhava de soslaio, ambos se perguntando o que ele estaria fazendo ali.

― Eu vim renunciar a minha vida. E como último desejo; quero que a vida de Hyuuga Hinata seja instaurada.

― O que? Isso é uma afronta ao conselho! Um puro sangue não pode dar sua vida para uma _humana_! ― disse a mulher com todo o desprezo possível.

― A vida é dele. Ele pode fazer o que bem entender. ― ponderou o homem de cabelos prateados, controlando a 'histeria' da mulher. ― Tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Uchiha Sasuke? Está ciente de tudo o que acontecerá com você?

― Sim.

― Nesse caso eu, como membro maior do conselho aceito a sua renuncia. Você terá que pingar três gotas do seu sangue no chão, dizer seu último desejo, e logo em seguida você se transformará em cinza. E só podendo renascer daqui a dois mil e quatrocentos anos.

Assim como o conselheiro havia lhe tido, Sasuke cortou o dedo e deixou que três gotas de sangue caíssem sobre o chão. Aos poucos seu corpo foi se desfazendo, um sorriso (um dos poucos verdadeiros) firmou em sua face. O frio Shinigami havia finalmente encontrado seu destino.

...**FIM**...


End file.
